


Good Morning, Domestic Bliss

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [10]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Mornings Are the Devil, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "Bunny, I've decided. Let's run away together!"





	Good Morning, Domestic Bliss

Seven AM. The coolness and moisture of a light, summer morning. The positioning of the sun perfect to highlight the sheen of the morning dew, breezes still crisp. Every bird outside had already been singing their uncoordinated but pleasant tunes and the city noise wasn’t too bad. Sternbild mornings were beautiful, stunning even, and Barnaby appreciated them.

His hand is always first to hit snooze on the alarm, slowly getting up. He’d always look behind him, seeing his lover making an annoyed groan and turning over. Then he’d shake his head with a small smile and jump in a hot shower. While washing himself, he could barely hear the alarm going off again and a hand shutting it off. When the younger man got out with nothing but a towel around his waist, that was usually when he had to get his partner up.

What Kotetsu felt that he didn’t understand was the fact the mornings, or the ass crack of dawn, or ridiculous o’clock, were the devil. They were bitter and cold, the smell of coffee and toasting bagels only reminded of work which made them taste bland. The darkness only wanted to coax him back to sleep, already making it hard enough to get through the long workday. There was too much noise at this hour as far as he was concerned. Besides, wasn’t this ‘getting up early’ thing supposed to end after he graduated high school? 

Barnaby, skin slightly damp because of the steam still lingering on his skin and wet bangs pushed back, crossed his arms. “Kotetsu,  _ get up.  _ You’ll be late for work.” He says firmly, and  _ loud.  _ The young man marched over to their California king, snatching the covers back. “I shouldn’t have to wake you up like a kid for school. Get in the shower.” 

Kotetsu made an annoyed, drawn out hum, pulling the blankets back over him. “I’ll get up, just give me a sec.” 

Blankets were snatched back a second time. “Yeah, right! Like I’m going to fall for that.” Again. 

The older man curled up in an attempt to make himself warm without having to reach for the blankets again. “Bunny, I’ve decided.” He declares. “Let’s run away together!” 

Blonde brows furrowed. “What?” 

“Let’s run away to-” 

“Yeah, I heard what you said. I just don’t know what you mean.” 

“Let’s just... _ go.”  _

_ “Where?”  _

“Away.” 

_ “From?”  _

“Places that make us have to get up early.” 

Barnaby huffed, grabbing his immature partner and pulling him to the edge of the bed, the older man fighting him the entire time. “If you don’t get up, I swear-” 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Kotetsu nearly pleaded, although he was lifted up anyway and placed on his feet. Then he was pushed forward. 

“Bathroom.” Was all the younger man ordered. 

“I’m going, geez!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's quote for the quote prompt challenge is: "Let's run away together?" 
> 
> Got an interesting quote? Feel free to leave it in the reviews below or PM me! I'm open to any and all quotes!


End file.
